The Return
by Allie357
Summary: A New Hero and Growing up Sequel. The Pevensie's along with Cassie and Kaylee return to Narnia to help out the Narnians. Problems arise when they meet Prince Caspian, a handsome Telemarine prince. Sorry for the lame title. PeterOC EdmundOC SusanCaspian.
1. Back to the Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing except... my two characters. Other than that... not so much...

A/N: I am so sorry it's taken so long to write this sequal but I have it now. Um... Review. And this is a sequal so see the warning on the first chapter of A New Hero, 'cause I won't write it again. 'This may be a MarySue... yada yada yada.' Just read that and you'll be good. Other than that, please review!

--

Kaylee Turner, a seventeen-year-old blonde girl, silently sat just outside of the London underground. In a few short minutes, she'd be stuck in a stuffy train for hours on her way to a boarding school with the rest of her friends. Fresh air was the only thing she wanted before the horrible ride. Unfortunately, someone else noticed this and presumed she was upset, which she wasn't. "Hello," he said. "Are you all right?" The borwn-haired boy was slightly taller than her and from acros the street, she could see Susan was having the same issue as she was.

"Quite fine, actually," she replied, with a small, rather forced yet polite smile.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure," he replied. "Would you like to take walk with me?"

She thought for a moment, then said, "I'm married," and walked away leaving the boy scratching his head, wondering what had just happened. Techincally, she didn't lie. She just didn't tell the entire truth. Legally, in England she wasn't but in Narnia she was. This helped her get out of several tight spots in recent times.

"Kaylee!" someone yelled from behind her. She recognized this voice to be that of Lucy Pevensie, the little sister to her boyfriend/husband, Peter. The little red-head was followed closely behind by Susan, her brunette older sister. "It's Peter," she said, her braids bouncing as she dashed nto the station. Kaylee knew what that meant.

"Not again," Kaylee muttered angerly. Ever since they had returned to England from Narnia, he had been bitter and controlling, not at all as he once was. As she dashed into the underground, the sound of children screaming, "Fight, fight, fight!" surrounded her and her suspicions were confirmed. Peter was in the middle of the circle trying to take on two other boys slightly bigger than him. Even Kaylee could tell he was losing badly. Edmund, his younger brother, saw this too and jumped in to help.

Kaylee groaned as she heard the sharp squeal of a whistle sound. The fight was finally over thanks to several grown men but she knew Peter was far from finshed.

"You're welcome," Edmund said sitting down next to Peter.

"I has it sorted," he spat with a glare.

As he slammed his siutcase down next to his seated family and stood, Kaylee said, "What was it this time?"

"He bumped me," he whispered facing the rusty tracks.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked, breathless.

"No," Peter said, his voice stronger. "They tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Have you ever just tried to walk away?" Susan asked him.

"I shouldn't have to. Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" he wondered, still angry.

"We are kids..." Edmund said with raised eyebrows.

"I wasn't always." He came back over and sat nect to Kaylee and Lucy. "Its been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" he asked refering to the Great Lion, Aslan.

"I think we should just accept we live here!" Susan replied. No one replied to her and she rolled her eyes and looked around. "Oh, no," she whispered upon seeing the boy who tried to talk to her a few minutes ago. "Pretend you're talking to me," she said.

Edmund said, "We _are _talking to you."

Suddenly Lucy stood up and exclaimed, "Ow! Stop pinching!"

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" Susan said.

But Peter interrupted her with his, "Stop pulling!" The everyone was standing up.

"What is that?" Kaylee wondered alound.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Everyone hold hands!" Susan ordered.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund exclaimed to Kaylee. Instead of arguing with him, she grabbed his wrist even with his protests. The train tunnel began to disappear replaced by a rock tunnel. When the last of the train was out of sight, they were all faced with a beautiful beach with clear blue water. Everyone smiled and ran out of the cave.

--

Cassie Sanders lay on her stomach on her bed with a book in her hand. The purple mattress rumpled underneath her petite body as her green eyes focused on the page in front of her. The events in the book captured her attention so much she didn't notice the door to her bedroom open. Her father called her name and she let out a rather bad swear word. "Geez Dad," she said rubbing her chest.

"What was with the swearing?" he asked as she tossed the book to the side and sat up.

"Nothing, you just gave me a fright," she said with a smile.

"I 'gave you a fright'?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "What is with you? Ever since that single day I made you ride the bus, you've been acting weird."

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to hide the worry that invaded her mind and clutched her heart.

"Well, you've been using expressions like 'You gave me a fright' and 'Oh for the love of Narnia' and 'Dear Aslan'. Who is Narnia? Or Aslan? And while you're sleeping you have said five names and these names only: Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Kaylee, and Susan. Who are these people? And why are you dreaming about them?"

"Uh..." she said. "They're characters... in a book..." she lied rather badly.

"Really? Which book?"her father quizzed.

Her eyes widened as she tried to figure out what to say next. She couldn't just make up a book... Unless..."My book," she said quickly. "They, uh... live in England and I've been doing research on how they talk so I can get it right. And...they, uh... go to this land, Narnia because this guy Aslan, who's the king of Narnia, to help save it from... the White Witch... It's called _The Adventures in Narnia." _It was clear her father didn't believe her and she smiled.

"You're getting a 'C' in English and yet you're writing a book?"

"Uhuh..." she said trying to sound convincing, yet failing miserably.

"Right. I highly doubt that and when you want to tell me the truth, come and find me..." he said walking out. "And your grandparents are here." The man closed her bedroom door behind him.

"Okay. I'll be down in a second," she replied. As soon as the door was shut she let out a sigh. A year had passed since she came back and she missed her friends deeply. Especially Edmund. Alsan had told her she'd go back. She just didn't know when. Shaking her head to clear it, she stood from her bed and walked over to her door.

But when she opened it, there was no longer the staircase she knew so well. Instead there was a wood, lush and green. At first, she looked shocked to see what she did, but she soon grinned and stepped into the forest, shutting the door behind her.

--

Kaylee giggled as Peter chased after her. Soon, the blonde boy caught up, he too laughing. His arms warpped around her waist as he picked her up off the ground. She let out a little scream and they both fell onto the sand.

They both chuckled lightly, then Peter's lips lightly touched hers. The kiss deepened unitl they both needed to breath. Kaylee's eye fluttered open and she said, "You haven't kissed me like that in ages." Peter merely smiled. Another kiss was about to take place when a wave of water washed over the both of them.

Kaylee gasped and both looked over to see Edmund roaring with laugher with a wet peice of fabric in his hand. "Peter," Kaylee whispered, "will you kindly get off me so I can murder your brother?"

"Be my guest," he said rolling off of her.

Edmund's laughter faded, a look of horror replacing it, and he dashed away as Kaylee yelled, "I'm gonna get you, you little twit!" All five laughed and slashed in the warm ocean water for hours until Edmund looked up. He was soaked to the bone thanks to Kaylee and he asked, "Where do you think we are?"

"Well, where do you think?" Peter aked with a smile.

"It's just... I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." The rest of the children looked up to find the exact ruins on the slope of the mountain Edmund was talking about.

"What is that?" Lucy asked.

"Let's find out, shall we," Kaylee said looking for a way to get onto the cliff.

--

Cassie, on the other hand, was having a less than pleasant time. The laces from her shoe got caught on a rock and she fell face first into the dirt. "Uh!" she said spitting out the mud that had gotten into her mouth. "Really? Really?" she yelled standing up. "I have been walking in the woods for two hours and... nothing! Absolutely nothing! Does anything live here anymore? Hello?!" At that point she tripped again. "Well, things couldn't possibly get any worse. And why did I just say that?" Something in the bushes rustled and she turned swiftly around. "Hello?" she asked.

Unarmed, she was quite afraid, and didn't want to face anything. Suddenly, something trpped her and she fell flat on her back. A mouse with a sword stood on her chest and said, "Your last words and choose wisly."

"Noble mouse, I wish not to harm you. My only wish is to speak to those who know what is going on in Narnia," she said calmly, trying to ignore the tiny sword pointed at her face.

"You will not fool me, Telemarine," the mouse said, getting ready to strike.

"What? There are no Telemarines in Narnia," she said, clearly surprised. "I am not a Telemarine."

"You truly do not know?" the mouse wondered lowering his sword. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cassie Sanders. I was-"

"-married to King Edmund!" the mouse said breathless. "That horn worked after all! Where are the others?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, Mister..."

"Reepicheep, Your Highness," he said, stowing his blade. "And alas, I cannot. You are the first of the Kings and Queens I have seen. Perhaps you could come with me. Some of my friends and I have an issue at hand that may need attending to."

"Lead the way, Reepicheep," Cassie said, holding out her hand. The mouse smiled proudly and walked away on two legs. Cassie smiled and thought _Well, that went better than expected..._

_--_

A/N: Sorry. It is kind of short, but the rest of what I wanted to put in doesn't fit really, because then it'd be too long so I just decided to put it in another chapter. You'll be getting it soon enough, so in the mean time...Review.


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did... I wouldn't be here... I'd be in a mansion surrounded by famous people. It's kind of sad really...

A/N: Here's another chapter! It's pretty long so that should make up for last chapter. Please don't forget to review but no flames please! ;D Thank you!

--

Peter watched as his brother and sisters go off in their own seperate directions to investigate the ruins. Kaylee stood with him and she asked, "So what do you think these are?"

"Honestly, I don't know," he answered slipping his hand into hers.

"Peter," she said slightly hestitaing. "If we're back here then shouldn't Cassie be here too?"

Instinctively, his eyes traveled over to his younger brother and watched as he looked around for some sign of what this used to be. However focused he seemed to be on his task on the surface, both of the elder ones could see his mind was also on Cassie. "I would guess so," he replied in a whisper.

"So where is she?"

"I don't know. She wasn't with us when we left so she may be in another part of Narnia. Or Aslan didn't see a point in bringing her."

Biting her bottom lip she said, "Come on. Let's have a look around." Peter agreed and they searched for some sign of who used to be here. Grass grew through the cracked broken stone floor and what used to be walls were now merely tumbled debris. Vines climbed their way up what was left of the walls and apple trees grew amidst the weeds and vines almost as if it were a court yard. Peter climbed up the remenats of a staircase and took a better look from above. Kaylee took this time to walk around and feel the cool grass beneath her feet. But as she walked she stepped on something solid and hard. Her eyes narrowed as she bent down to pick up the item she had stepped on. It was a tiny gold figure. A centaur...made of solid gold.

"I wonder who lived here," Lucy spoke aloud.

"I think..." Kaylee said staring at the eerily familiar little figure. "I think we did."

"Hey!" Edmund said coming up behind her. "That's mine...from my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked as he too came up behind her.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchly, did I?" he asked taking the chess piece from her hand. A look of realization crossed Lucy's face and she grabbed Peter's wrist and led him to a clearing.

"Imagine walls," she said placing Peter in a single spot. "And columns there," she pointed placing Susan and Edmund as well. "And a big glass roof," she finished standing in her own place. Kaylee looked on the siblings and immediately knew where they were.

"Cair Paravel," Peter said voicing her thought. "What happened?"

"And how long have we been gone?" Kaylee added. All stood in silence with absolutely no answer to either questions. What _did _happen? And how long _had_ they been gone?

--

"Trufflehunter!" Reepicheep called to a tiny hole in the ground.

A badger emerged from the tiny wooden door and said, "What is it, Reepicheep?" At the sight of Cassie he said, "Another human? Who is she?"

"My name is Cassie. I don't know if you know me or not but I-" The bagder cut her short.

"Queen Cassie? Bless my whiskers! That horn worked! Well, come inside! Come inside!" he ushered quickly.

Reepicheep said, "Actually, I must be going. I will see you soon, my friend." And he scampered away back into the over grown woods.

Cassie then followed Trufflehunter into the house. "Another human!" a male exclaimed from inside. "If we get anymore humans in these wood it'll be Telemaria!" As she ducked to avoid hitting her head on the low door frame, she walked through the front door. It was cozy and had a warm, home feeling. There was a small fire in the far corner of the room and on it was a pot bubbling. Seated at a small table was a mean looking dwarf with a grey beard. He was fiddling with his tiny sword and did not look up as she entered.

"Oh, hush Nikabrik!" the badger exclaimed. "Now, did Reepicheep tell you anything at all?" he asked directing this to Cassie.

"He said there was a problem I may need to help you with but he didn't specify. What is the problem?" she asked still looking about the tiny home.

"That," the dwarf named Nikabrik said gesturing swiftly behind him. Cassie made her way to a small bedroom where a boy of about nineteen lay unconscious, with a bloody bandage wrapped around his head.

"Who is he?" asked Cassie narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know," Trufflehunter said. "Nikabrik hit him over the head before we learned anything. But he was running from several Telemarine soldiers."

"That's fine," she said. "I just want to talk to him when he does wake up."

"Of course, but for now, have some of my soup," he said walking back into the kitchen. Cassie followed and sat in a small chair as the badger went to the bubbling pot over the fire.

"I still think we should kill him!" the dwarf said.

"Nonsense," Trufflehunter said. "I just finished bandaging his head. It'd be like murdering a guest."

"I don't think that's the best idea either," Cassie added.

"Why do you say that, Your Majesty?"

"Please, just call me Cassie. For all intense and purposes, I really shouldn't be royalty anyway. Just a fluke that I ended up that way. Anyway if he was running from his people, then he's not on their side. If he's not on their side, then that leads me to believe he's on ours. Even if he doesn't know it yet."

--

Edmund sat quietly in the grass staring blankly at the reminents of Cair Paravel. Kaylee noticed this and plopped down next to him. "Hey," she said. "Are you all right?"

"I've been better," he replied. "Hey, Kaylee. Do you think that...that Cassie could be here?" he asked his eyes on a small bug crawling beneath his feet.

"I think that if she is, we're here for the same purpose and we'll meet up eventually," she responded with a smile. "Right?"

"I guess," he said.

"Honey, I know you miss her, and it's okay. I kind of know what's going on up there," she said placing her hand on his. Kaylee and Cassie were the only people who could show him physical affection and he wouldn't recoil. The reason for Cassie was a given, but Kaylee... Not even she was sure. It could be the fact that he blamed himself for what happened to her all those years ago, or it could be a simple sister connection, but to Kaylee it didn't matter. She was just happy that he did let someone else in like that.

"How could you?" he asked. "Peter's been here all this time."

"But you see, he hasn't," she said, she also looking down. "Ever since we had gotten back to England he wasn't the same. He's been distant and hasn't said more than a few mords to me at a time. He may be here physically but he hasn't been there emotionally or psychologically for me, you know?"

The boy pondered this for a moment then said, "I guess that would be worse. And I do miss her. I miss her a lot. I can't go five minutes without thinking about her."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we have each other then," she joked lightly bumping him. He chuckled and bumped her back. "The two loners..."

"That would be a good thing," he replied. His eyes traveled around until they stopped on a large bolder. "Catapults..." he whispered to himself as an expression of realization crossed his featured.

"What?" Kaylee asked as she watched him stand up and travel over to the rock, standing up herself.

"Catapults," he repeated as the rest of hs sibblings came up from behind him. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked."

"By who?" Lucy asked. But no one had an answer for her.

--

Caspian awoke with the blood pounding through his skull. He must have been hit harder than he originally thought. As he pulled the bandage off his head, he faintly heard several voice talking in the next room. Silently he got up off the bed and walked over to the threshold. There was a dwarf, a badger, and a girl a little younger than him seated around a table. "...Even if he doesn't know it yet," he heard the girl say.

They spoke more about what to do with him, the girl and the badger always agreeing. Seeing as there was no way out of this predicament, he lept from his hiding place and dashed to the front door. Something clattered and smashed on the dirt floor as she shoved the badger out of the way. However, the girl also lept up and grabbed the dwarf's tiny sword out of his hands and stood in the door way. Quickly he backed up and grabbed a poker for the fire place and held it out as a weapon. "You really don't want to do that," the girl said.

"And why not?" Caspian asked. "So you can just kill me?"

"No. I just want to talk to you," she said calmly. "So we can do this the easy way, where you just put the poker down, or we can do this the hard way, where someone gets hurt. You pick."

He lunged at her and she muttered, "The hard way then." They fought for a few moments then the sword was knocked out of the girl's hands. Without hestitaion, he jabbed at her chest, but she dodged it with ease. As he was trying to regain his balance, her fist made contact with his nose and he flew backwards onto the small three-step staircase. The poker flew in the air and landed just in front of the girl. His hand flew to his face and he shut his eyes in pain.

"I think we'll be needing that soup now, Trufflehunter," she said. "And some more bandages, for my hand and his nose. Ow!" she exclaimed waving her hand in the air. "You really should have taske the easy way."

"What are you?" he asked.

"You know," Trufflehunter said, "You'd think more people know a badger when they see one." He emerged from a nook and handed some bandaging and a small bowl of water to the girl.

"I mean, you're Narnians," he said. "You're supposed to be extinct."

"And yet here we are," the dwarf said sarcastically. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Move your hand," she said kneeling next to him. He obeyed seeing the wet cloth in her hand. "Sorry about your nose. But you really should have just put it down. We weren't planning on hurting you. I just wanted to speak with you." Lightly she began to clean the blood away and examined his wound. "Well, I don't think it's broken. But it'll hurt for a while."

"Since when has this been a boarding house for Telemarine soldiers?" Nikabrik exclaimed.

"Enough," Trufflehunter said. "Or do I have to sit on your head again?"

"I am not a soldier," he said. "I am Prince Caspian. The tenth."

"Well, then I'm Cassie. Just Cassie."

"You mean Queen Cassie? The one married to King Edmund?"

"You've heard of me too, huh?" she said with a smirk. "I kind of miss home, where no one knew who I was..." Cassie then turned her attention to her bruised hand. "So if you're a prince, what are you doing here?"

"Running away," he whispered clearly upset. "My uncle has always wanted the throne. I expect I've live this long because he's never had an heir of his own."

"Well, this changes things," Trufflehunter mumbled.

"Yes," Nikabrik added. "It means we don't have to kill you ourselves."

"You're right," he mumbled getting off the stairs. He made his way over to where the badger had placed his armor. Grabbing his vest from a hanger he swiftly put it on.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked, finally finished with her own hand.

"My uncle will not stop until I'm dead," he said picking up his sword.

"You can't just leave. Don't you know what this is?" Trufflehunter asked holding up Susan's old horn. "You're meant to save us," he whispered.

"If you're going, I'm going with you," Cassie said. "You called me remember? So I might as well go. And I'm not just some girl. I can handle myself. Remember? I kicked your ass."

"And if she's going, so are we," Trufflehunter said. Caspian rolled his eyes but agreed anyway.

"Now all we have to do is find the others," Cassie said as the four emerged from the tiny hole into the sunlight.

--

Peter moved to the stone wall and began tugging away some of the vines. As they were cleared, Edmund moved over to help push the wall away revealing an old wooden door. Peter cut out the door knob and pushed it open. After, he ripped off a piece from the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick. "I don't suppose you have any matches do you?" he asked.

"No," Edmund said. "But would this help?" he asked pulling out a flashlight from his bag.

Peter smiled and said, "You could have mentioned that a bit sooner!" The rest of the group laughed as they followed Edmund down the stairs. Lucy was the first to see the personal treasure chests and rushed the rest of the way down the stairs.

"I can't believe it!" Peter said. "Its all still here!" Kaylee watched as Edmund and Susan ran down to their chests as well. She didn't have a personal one but did share some room with Peter. Speakin of which, she watched as he moved slowly down the rest of the stairs and pick up a shield with a lion engraved on it. He blew off some of the dust and stared for a while.

Lucy had pulled a large dress from her trunk and said, "I was so tall."

"Well," Susan said, "you were older then."

"As opposed to hundreds of years later," Edmund added as he tunred to face them with a too-large helmet on his head, "when you're younger." Kaylee smiled and watched as Peter finally moved toward his chest.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan.

"My horn," she answered. "I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back."

Kaylee's attention was soon drawn to Peter who had unsheathed his sword. "'When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death,'" he read from he sword.

"'And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again,'" Lucy recited. Her eyes got sad and she looked to the floor. "Everyone we knew. Mr. Tumnus, the beavers... They're all gone."

"I think it's time we figured out what's going on here," Peter said as he put away his sword.

--

A/N: Whew! Long chapter. Hope you like it! I'll update as soon as I can! Don't forget to review! ;D


	3. Things Change

Disclaimer: I own nothing and it kind of sucks.

A/N: So here's the next chapter. So sorry for the wait but please review. ;D

--

Kaylee twirled around in a sky blue Narnian dress. The fabric felt good on her body after a whole year of wearing the scratchy clothes of 1940's England. Someone grabbed her hand and twirled her in. She was soon face to face with Peter, who had also changed into a dark brown tunic and grey long sleeve shirt. "You look lovely," he said, his face near touching hers.

"Thank you," she whispered, lightly kissing him. "You do as well."

"Great."

"So I haven't decided what to bring," she said changing the subject. "A sword or a bow and arrow."

"Well, let's test them both," he offered, leading her out into the open. "Susan!" he called. "Can I borrow your bow and an arrow?"

"Sure," she said, wandering over. The purple dress she was wearing fluttered slightly in the breeze and she brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face. She handed over the bow and an arrow and Peter handed them to Kaylee.

"Shoot," he simply said, "at..." he walked over and placed an apple on a rock a few meters away from them. "...that."

Kaylee nodded as she loaded the arrow onto the string. The string pulled back tightly but her hand shook slightly. The arrow was set loose and it zoomed right by Edmund's head, far right of the apple. He jumped to the side with eyes wide, and tripped over a rock. As he stood up, he brushed off the dirt from his tunic, and gave and icy glare to Kaylee.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" he yelled holding his arms out. "Because if you are, I could make that a whole lot easier for you."

"Sorry!" she cried back. "I'm sorry! It was a accident!"

"Really?" he asked starting to walk away from them. "Well, as long as it was an accident then everything is fine and dandy!" he said sarcastically, his voice slightly fading as he moved farther away.

Peter stepped over and gently took the bow from her hands. "I think you should use the sword," he whispered.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Me too."

--

The group of five trekked into the woods and down to the river bank when Kaylee mentioned she saw a boat with two men in it. As they ran up the small hill, they saw the two men holding a dwarf bound and gagged between them. "Drop him!" Susan yelled after shooting a warning arrow into the boat. Unfortunately the men complied and dropped him into the water. Peter and Edmund dashed from the bank into the water, Peter diving for the dwarf and Edmund getting the boat the two men had vacated.

Peter dragged the dwarf up onto the bank and Lucy cut his bonds. He quickly removed his gag and coughed up a gallon of water. "'Drop him'? That's the best you could come up with?" he yelled.

"A simple 'Thank you' would suffice," Susan said.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" he shouted.

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter said, water dripping from his clothes.

"Peter," Kaylee said placing a hand on his forearm. "Calm down. Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" she asked.

The dwarf rolled his eyes and said, "They're Telemarines. That's what they do."

"Teleamarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Where have you been the last few hundred years?" he asked.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy shrugged.

"Peter," Kaylee said getting her husband's attention. She then handed him back his sword paying no mind to the dwarf who was now staring intently at them.

"Oh..." he groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. You're the kings and queens of old?"

"High King Peter," he said holding out his hand. "The Magnificent."

"You probably could have left off that last bit," Susan said.

The dwarf chuckled and said, "Probably."

"You might be surprised," Peter said drawing his sword.

"Oh," he said in a warning tone, "you don't want to do that boy."

"Not me," Peter said. "Him." Edmund took out his own sword and stood in front of the wet dwarf. Peter offered his own to him and he took it with some hesitance. It appeared as if it was too heavy for him, but Edmund knew better than that.

As quickly as he had dropping the sword, he slashed at Edmund. A few blows came unexpectedly but Edmund soon had the upper hand. The dwarf was quickly disarmed and he dropped to his knees out of surprise. "Beards and bedsteads!" he exclaimed. "Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked.

"Yours," he replied. "Some Telemarines kid blew it just outside one of the Narnian's house in the Shuddering Woods. He was being chased and I was taken by the soldiers chasing him."

"What's your name?" Kaylee asked.

"Trumpkin," he replied. "We should probably keep moving. Don't want to be caught on the shore after nightfall."

--

"So I really am sorry about your nose," Cassie said as they trekked slowly through the woods. Bushes, weeds, and gravel crunched under their feet as they hiked through the dense jungle.

"I know," Caspian answered. "And you were right. I should have listened to you." Cassie smirked.

"We can hear you, you know," Cassie threw over her shoulder. Both Nikabrik and Trufflehunter emerged from the bushes and sighed.

"I just think we should wait for the other Kings and Queens," the badger said. "Don't you Queen Cassie?"

"I think that sitting on our butts isn't going to do anything," Cassie replied as both humans kept on walking.

"Well, go on then!" he shouted. "See if the others will be as understanding."

Nikabrik smirked inwardly and said, "Maybe, I'll go with you. I'd like to see you explain things to the Minotaurs."

"Oh, shu..." Cassie whispered to him.

Caspian had a different reaction. "Minotaurs... They're real?" he asked.

"And very bad tempered," Trufflehunter warned as he walked ahead of him.

"Not to mention big," Cassie said under her breath, remembering vivdly the battle she had won against them.

"Huge," Trufflehunter agreed.

"What about Centaurs?" he asked. "Do they still exist?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"They'll probably fight on your side," Trufflehunter said. "But there's no telling what the others will do."

"What about Aslan?" he asked. A shocked silence greeted him and Trufflehunter and Nikabrik exchanged glances. Cassie watched on curiously, as if the topic of Aslan was a sore one.

Instead of answering the question, Nikabrik asked him, "How do you know so much about us?"

"Stories," he answered quickly.

"Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflehunter asked.

"No, my professor," he replied. He shook his head and said, "Listen, these are not the questions you should be asking," and he quickly walked ahead.

Cassie heard a rustle behind them and her survival instincts kicked in. The rest of the group talked on as if nothing was happening. "Shush!" Cassie said, trying to listen more closely. She had to be sure they were being followed before she did anything, or at least in danger. The group continued to talk as if she hadn't said anything. "Be quiet!" she said again. Just like the first time, the other human paid her no mind. "Please, I need to hear!" she whispered fiercely, but it was too late.

An arrow was shot and lodged itself deep in her left arm. A scream of pain was released from her lips as she dropped to her knees. Caspian was now on full alert and as he looked around, he saw several Telemarine soldiers with cross bows pointed at them. More arrows were set loose but all of them missed their target.

Caspian ran over to Cassie and helped her off the ground. Quickly, he drew his sword and shouted, "Take the others and go. I'll hold them off!"

Cassie nodded and just after she turned around, she saw an arrow lodge itself into Trufflehunter's back. She swiftly picked him up and began running. But when she heard a solider give a yelp, she turned around to see another disappear under the ferns. Then another, then another. One slashed and smacked at the ground below him but he too went down. Not long after, Cassie watched as Caspian was knocked off his feet.

Caspian said a few things and was apparently talking to someone on his chest. Cassie didn't realize who it was until Trufflehunter said, "Reepicheep, stay your blade!"

Cassie walked slowly over from where she was standing and saw the small mouse she had met about a day before, standing on the Telemarines's chest. "Trufflehunter, I hope you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!" he said.

"He doesn't," Nikabrik said. "Go ahead."

"Reepicheep," Cassie said inserting herself into the conversation. "Put it away. He's the one who blew the horn."

"Then let him bring it forward," a Centaur said walking out from behind the trees. When a few other Centaurs emerged he said. "This is why we have gathered."

It was at this time that Caspian remembered that Cassie and Trufflehunter were hurt. "Are you all right, Cassie?" he asked.

"Peachy," she replied.

"You are Queen Cassie, correct?" the lead Centaur asked.

"Guilty," she shrugged.

"We will heal you. Both of you," he directed at Trufflehunter. "Come with us." And he walked away.

"This ought to be good," Cassie muttered, slowly following the Centaurs.

--

The five kids joined with Trumpkin slowly road down the river in the middle of a ravine. "They're so still," Lucy muttered looking around at the forest surrounding them.

"They're trees," Trumpkin answered. "What did you expect?"

"They used to dance," she said sadly.

"It wasn't long after you lot left that the Telemarines invaded," he informed them. "Those who survived retreated to the wood. And the trees retreated so deep into themselves that no one had heard from them since." Lucy lstared down into the water and sighed.

"I don't understand," she said. "How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan?" Trumpkin said. "I thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

"We didn't mean to leave, you know," Kaylee said.

"Doesn't make much of a difference now, does it?" he asked.

"Get us to the Narnians," Peter said, "and it will." He rowed on until they were safly on another shore. Lucy wandered off to look around and spotted a bear.

"Hello there," she said. Kaylee looked on and noticed something odd about he animal. "Its all right. We're friends." The bear reared up and began charging at Lucy.

"Don't move You Majesty!" Trupmkin shouted, but it was no use. Lucy ran back towards the rest of the group and they sprang into action.

"Stay away from her!" Susan shouted as she loaded an arrow.

"Shoot, Susan!" Edmund yelled as he ran to his little sister. "Shoot!" An arrow whizzed by and lodged itself into the bear. The animal fell to the ground, dead. The group turned to see Trumpkin holding a bow in his hand, and Susan with her arrow unfired.

"Why did he just stop?" Susan asked, putting her bow away.

"I suspect he was hungry," the dwarf informed them. Peter helped Lucy up off the ground and Kaylee ran over and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Are you all right?" she whispered. The young girl nodded and buried her face into Kaylee's chest. She lightly rubbed her back in a circular motion for comfort.

"He was wild!" Edmund said looking down at the deceased bear.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter said, slowly walking over to Lucy and Kaylee. Lightly, he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough..." Trumpkin explained, "...that's what you become." He pulled out a knife and kneeled in front of the bear. "I think you'll find Narnia a more savage place than you remember," he said plunging the knife into the bear's stomach.

After they ate, the group decided to head on their way. Peter wanted to lead the way and suggested they go and cross at the river rush to get to the Shuddering wood. However, Trumpkin was thinking of a different way. Peter wasn't having any of it and lead them in different ways. Susan thought they were lost but Peter wasn't having any of it. He even insulted the person who was trying to help them. As he flew on ahead, Kaylee tried to catch up.

"Peter!" she called. "Peter, stop!" When he finally did she asked, "What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing," he answered shrugging his shoulders.

"You're acting like you have something to prove!" she said. "What is the matter with you?" she repeated.

"I don't," he replied. "Just follow me. I'm not lost."

"Peter, stop this. Listen to Trumpkin. He knows what he's talking about." She tried to stop him by grabbing his wrist but he wrenched it away.

"So do I," he growled and walked away leaving Kaylee stunned into silence.

--

A/N: So another chapter. I didn't really know when to end it and where I decided was too long so I thought here was good. Please review! And thanks to all those who already have.


	4. Anger, Pure and Simple

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Its sad really...

A/N: Sorry. This chapter took a little longer than expected. I hope you enjoy it. And please review! Thanks!

--

Later in the day, the group of five kids plus Trumpkin finally found their way to the river rush. Unfortunately, it had carved into the land and made a very deep and steep gorge. "You see," Susan explained, "over hundreds of years the water eroded the Earth's soil..."

"Oh shut up," Peter snapped. After a moment of thought he asked, "Is there a way down?"

"Yeah," Trumpkin answered. "Falling." He turned and started to walk away. "Come. There's a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming?" he asked.

"Anything's better than walking," Susan said rolling her eyes at Peter.

"Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" Lucy exclaimed. All of the others turned around to face where Lucy was pointing. "Well, can't you see? He's right..." she trailed off. There was nothing there. "...there."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked sarcastically.

"I'm not crazy," she said. "He was right there . I think he wanted to follow him."

Peter walked over and put his hand softly on Lucy's shoulder. "I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," Lucy snapped.

"Look," Trumpkin interjected. "I'm not about to jump off a cliff for someone who doesn't exist." Most everyone turned to walk away and follow the dwarf.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy," Edmund said lingering behind, "I ended up looking pretty stupid."

Peter stopped and looked back across the gorge. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?"

"Maybe you weren't looking," Lucy replied.

"I'm sorry Lu," he said turning away.

"Wait a minute, Peter. I believe her," Kaylee said refusing to move.

"Excuse me?" Peter said turning around.

"I believe Lucy," she repeated crossing her arms. "I think she really saw Aslan and I think we should try and find a way across the gorge."

"There is no way across the gorge," Peter said. "And she didn't see Aslan. We're going to Beruna."

"No," she repeated. "I'm staying here with Lucy and Edmund and we're trying to find away across and following Aslan. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. Unlike you seem to."

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Peter retorted, his face getting red with anger.

"Then why have we been wandering around the entire country for the better part of the day?" Kaylee demanded standing her ground.

"We were not lost!" he shouted. "I got where I wanted to go!"

"And now you don't want to follow through!"

"Because there is no way down! Unless you want to commit suicide!"

"So _**you**_ want us to walk another two hours because _**you** _believe there's no way down?"

"Yes," Peter said.

"News flash, Peter," she started. "You're not always right!"

"You can do whatever you want," Peter said changing the subject. "But Edmund and Lucy are not going with you."

"You can't control everything they do, Peter. And I think we should stay here instead of trekking all the way to Beruna."

"Well, you have no say in anything considering you're the only one here who royal by marriage."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Yo heard me!" he screamed. "And if you had any sense in that stubborn little mind of yours, you would just stop acting like a child and come with us!"

"I'm acting childish?! You're the one treating me like I'm stupid five-year-old!"

"Well, if you stopped acting like one I wouldn't have to!"

"Oh, so this behavior isn;t by choice and you're trying to teach me a lesson? Unbelieveable! You used to value my opinion and now you're treating me like I'm incompetent! What is that matter with you?"

"Absolutely nothing is the matter with me!" he shouted.

"Maybe I should just stay here by myself then considering you don't seem to care about me anymore."

"Maybe you should!" he shouted and turned away walking towards Beruna, leaving Kaylee standing there with her mouth open, disbelief written all over her face. The rest of the group followed him, save for Edmund.

"Kaylee?" he said touching her elbow.

"What?" she spat.

"Let's just go," he said. "I don't think anyone should stay out here alone."

"Right," she said through gritted teeth. "Unbelievable," she muttered again as she reluctantly followed the others, mumbling angerly to herself.

--

After a few miles the group of Centaurs, animals and humans stopped for a rest at a local stream. Cassie walked a few yards away from them and sat down with her back to a tree. Caspian noticed this and wandered after her. "You should not be by yourself in these woods, Your Majesty," he said coming up behind her.

Rolling her eyes she said, "I have told you a million times to call me Cassie. And I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"That wound in your arm says different," he retorted sitting down next to her. Her eyes traveled down to the red-stained bandage wrapped around the top of her left arm, where just underneath lay a puncture wound.

"As I recall the situation, you were the one still talking after I told you to shut up. So, in all fairness, it was your fault I got shot."

"I suppose you are right," he sighed.

"I'm always right," she said. When silence engulfed them, Cassie went back to staring at the ground.

"Your heart seems troubled," Caspian said. "But troubled about what I cannot say."

"'I don't want to go to battle,'" she quoted. "'But standing on the edge of one I can't escape is even worse.'"

"That's... an interesting way of phrasing things..." he said. "Did you come up with that?"

"Oh, I wish. Stupid Peter Jackson. Why does he have to be so damn smart?"

"Who is Peter Jackson? King Peter?"

"Again, if only. If he was, me and Orlando Bloom would be best buds."

"Who is Orlando Bloom?"

As she realized what she said she replied, "Forget it. Peter Jackson's... a writer. Of sorts anyway."

"So what does that mean? The line you just quoted."

"I know that at one point your people are going to come charging in and we're going to have to fight them for our freedom, for our lives. And I know people are going to die. I've been through it all before and it sucked. I don't want to fight but just knowing I have to and imagining the different scenarios is way worse than the fight itself." Another silence fell as Caspian pondered what she had explained.

"There is more," he said turning to her. "I know there is."

Sighing in defeat she responded, "I'm so afraid I'll have to do this alone. It's be so long and we haven't seen any sign of the others at all. I don't know how to rule a country. It was always Lucy or Susan or Peter or...Ed..." The boy couldn't help but notice the pain in her voice as she said his name. "...who did the heavy lifting. I was always with Kaylee doing some sort of meet and greet or something."

"Doing it alone is not all you fear..." he said probing her more.

"Goddamn you! You are way to smart for your own good!" she said trying to turn away.

"It's King Edmund, is it not? You fear doing this alone but doing this alone also means you will not be able to see him again," he said.

"You're right. There's this piece of my soul that left when he did. My heart feels so empty and I know that if I don't or can't see him, it'll never be the same again. The pain of a broken heart is so much worse than any physical wound anyone could inflict."

"Who came up with that?" he asked.

"Believe it or not, I came up with that all by my lonesome..." she said. The mood lightened considerable after that and they soon started towards the Dancing Lawn, where Caspian would meet the rest of the Narnians.

--

The walk to Beruna ended up being a huge waste of an hour and a half as Kaylee had predicted. Peter was slightly miffed that she was right and Kaylee was all around annoyed. "Kaylee, I..." Peter said coming up to talk to her.

"I don't want to hear it Peter," she interrupted. "I'm not in the mood." She started to walk away from him and he stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Away from you. Other than that, I really don't have a preference." And she walked away leaving Peter dumbfounded.

"What did you do this time Pete?" Edmund asked coming up behind them.

"I didn't do anything," he defended.

"Right," he said walking the direction Kaylee did.

The young boy soon found her pacing quickly back and forth between two trees muttering under her breath. As he got closer he could hear exactly what she was saying. Her voice was high pitched and he could almost hear the frustration emminating from it."...hasn't changed at all. I mean, he seemed like he was back to normal at the beach be apparently I was wrong about that too!"

"I take it you're talking about Peter?" Edmund said.

"Of course I am! Ooh, he is so egotistical, arrogant-"

"Those mean the same thing," he interrupted.

"Oh, it doesn't matter! He's both of them! And he's so bloody irritating! He just always has to have the last say in everything! 'I'm Peter and I'm always right...' Well, news flash, he's not! Did you hear what he said to me!? He wouldn't have dared insult me two years ago! Honestly, he as good as accused me of bringing down the entirety of Narnia!"

Edmund chuckled. "Yeah, I could see that. 'There goes the Lantern Waste'!" he mimicked.

"Oh, yeah laugh it up Edmund!"

"The Western Wood dying and catching fire, the Great River drying up. I could see how he could accuse you of bringing the greatest nation in the universe to ruin."

"Why is it whenever I talk to you I feel worse?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe I should stop talking to you."

She ignored this and continued her frustrated rant. "I am so sick and tired of walking! And who made us do all this walking? Peter! I'm done with wandering aimlessly all over the damn country! And who's fault is that? Peter! Everything bad that's happened is because of my stupid excuse for a husband!"

Edmund stood in front of her to stop her pacing and grabbed her elbows. She stopped and looked him in the eye. "Relax," he said. "Now, just talk to Peter."

"Fine," she grumbled.

"It's getting dark. We should make camp and get a fresh start in the morning," he said. The older girl reluctantly agreed and they made their way back to the others.

--

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fight and bonding between Cassie and Caspian. Wow... I so didn't plan that well... I just thought she needed a little angst herself. I mean, she is all alone. Well, please review. And if not... I hope you liked it. ;D


	5. Second Thoughts

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I don't know how many times I can say it...

A/N: So this is kind of a lame chapter... Sorry. But my teachers seem to think that the other teachers aren't giving homework, so I get more of it. Not to mention they believe we ahve no personal lives at all. It's crazy I know. A teen with a personal life? You have got to be kidding me! That combined with the play that I was cast in at school just made for a lack of personal time, but I'm nice and I wanted to give you something. I know it kind of sucks. Review if you want to but you don't have to just to tell me that it's bad. ('Cause I already know that one...)

--

Cassie rubbed her brow desperately trying to fight off the first of a headache. She winced visibly as Nikabrik shouted some other insult at Caspian, trying to get all the other Narnians against him. "All this horn proves is that they've stolen another thing from us!" he shouted. This was definitely not going as planned.

"I haven't stolen anything!" Caspian retorted, somewhat truthfully. He personally hadn't taken anything. To say his people hadn't, however, would be a downright lie. Cassie was trying not to step in just yet. They needed to trust him and if she was the one doing the convincing, they really wouldn't be given the chance. If things got any worse though, she was going to. Her head did not need to hurt any more.

"Didn't steal anything?" a huge Minotaur yelled. "Shall we list the things the Telemarines have stolen?"

"Our homes!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"Our freedom!" someone else added.

"Our lives!" another pointed out.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked the crowd.

"Accountable," Nikabrik said, "and punishable."

"That's words from you, dwarf," Reepicheep said leaping down from a tree, "considering it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch, both wars!"

"And I would gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!" he shouted.

"Then we are lucky that it is not in your power to bring her back," Trufflehunter said, much calmer than the others had. "I don't know about you, but we badgers remember well that Narnia was never right unless a son of Adam was King."

"He's a Telemarine!" he replied. "Why would we want him as our King?"

"That's enough," Cassie said, not shouting but in a forceful tone. The Dancing Lawn quieted as she spoke. "As I'm sure much of you know, I am Queen Cassie, and I believe this boy to be trustworthy. Beyond these woods, he's a prince. The Telemarine throne is rightfully his. If we can help him claim it, he will bring peace between the two nations."

"They are right," Glenstorm said stepping forward. "I watch the skies, as it is mine to watch and yours to remember badger," he directed towards Trufflehunter. "Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Almabil, the Lady of Peace has met, and here a Son of Adam and a Daughter of Eve have come forth to offer back our freedom."

"Is it possible?" A squirrel asked excitedly from the tree. "Do you really think there could be peace? I mean, really?"

"Two days ago," Caspian started as Cassie backed off. "I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals or dwarves or centaurs. Yet, here you are in strength and numbers we Telemarines never could have imagined. This horn brought us together with Cassie, the queen of old. And together we have a chance to take back what is ours."

Glenstorm stepped forward and Cassie smiled. They believed him. "If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer out swords."

"And we offer our lives," Reepicheep said scampering forward, "unreservedly."

"Excellent," Cassie said as the rest of the creatures on the Dancing Lawn raised the weapons in tribute to Caspian. "Now, we have to be ready for Miraz's men. They won't be far behind us. We have to hurry and find weapons and soldiers to fight. If you agree, Your Majesty," she directed at Caspian who smiled.

"Without a doubt," he said. "I am sure they will be here soon."

Cassie's eyes flicked over to Reepicheep and said, "How many mice do you have at your disposal?"

--

Kaylee was still in a rather bad mood when she woke up in the morning, as was Peter. He was slightly bitter about the fact he was wrong, but more so at the fact Kaylee was so angry with him. He did what he thought was the right thing... right? But after their argument, he wasn't so sure anymore.

_No,_ his mind said. _You were right. She doesn't know what she's talking about._He convinced himself of this minutes before they set out back to the River Rush, Trumpkin leading the way, much to Peter's chagrin.

An hour later and they finally arrived back to where they had left, against Lucy and Kaylee's advice, and Peter looked across the deep gorge. "So where do you think you saw Aslan?" he asked her.

"I don't think I saw Aslan," Lucy snapped. "I know I saw him. Stop trying to sound like grown-ups."

"Way to go, you're Highness," Kaylee muttered bitterly over Trumpkin's slightly out of place comment, "I am a grown-up." Peter sent an icy glare over his shoulder.

Susan, sensing that a fight was imminent, burst into the conversation and asked, "Lucy, where did you see Aslan?" both to pacify the young girl and to prevent Kaylee and Peter from barking insults back and forth. In all honesty, it was getting pretty old even after just a few days of it.

"I think…" Lucy said, forgetting her anger in the way she only could and slowly walked to the edge of the drop. "…it was somewhere-" but she was cut off as she dropped and screamed.

Each member of the family screamed "Lucy!" as they watched the young girl vanished from sight.

"…here," the red-head finished as everyone looked to see her sitting, albeit uncomfortably on a small landing beneath the moss, yet otherwise unharmed.

"And who said there wasn't a way down?" she whispered to Peter, who was now kneeling next to her. Peter opened his mouth to retaliate, but before he could even draw breath, Susan stepped in a whisked Kaylee away from the group as Peter and Edmund slid down onto the landing with Lucy.

"Stop antagonizing him," Susan snapped through a clenched jaw.

"Why are you defending him?" she whispered harshly back.

"I'm not defending him," Susan replied, putting her hands on her hips. "I just don't find the idea of the both of you bickering all the way across the gorge very enjoyable. Just give it a rest. Yeah, Peter may have been wrong, but you can't always bring that to attention when you get angry with him or he'll push you off the cliff. _I'll _push you off the cliff," she added.

"Fine," Kaylee said stalking ahead of her and flipping her hair. Susan shook her head and followed thinking to herself, _If they don't make up soon… Someone really is going off a cliff. _

Another hour later, they were safely across the gorge and it was nearing sunset, the red twilight sun blinding in the west. "We should stop and make camp," Peter said eyeing the orange sky.

"No," Trumpkin said. "We have to keep walking until dark. This isn't a safe place to make camp. There's a clearing, not far from here, that's a better place."

Kaylee smirked as she brushed past Peter and made to follow the dwarf. But before she could take more than a few steps, someone caught her wrist and spun her around. "What Peter?" she asked her voice cold and distant as they came face to face.

Edmund stopped and glanced back towards the nearly arguing couple, but Susan pulled him forward, not even bothering to look back herself. "What? You're not seriously going to leave them alone are you?" he wondered. "They'll kill each other.

"As true as that may be," she answered him, "I'm not about to intrude on this conversation. I think Peter wants to apologize."

"Well, when I hear screams and swords clanging, I'll be sure to smile right at you," Edmund replied smartly.

Not far back behind them, Kaylee stood staring at Peter waiting for him to answer her question. "Listen," he started, feeling her body tense as he continued to hold her wrist. "I know that some of the stuff I said yesterday was harsh, more than you deserved. I don't like fighting with you. I don't like waking up angry." She chuckled humorlessly and rolled her eyes.

"It's always about you," she said incredulously.

"You didn't let me finish," Peter said through clenched teeth with his eyes shut, trying to control his anger for the first time since they had arrived there.

"Again," she interrupted.

"Kaylee," he said with a tired sigh.

"Fine," she spat back gazing hard into his face.

"I know this is my fault." He stopped waiting for her to interject, but she didn't, much to his surprise. "I know you're mad at me, but I'm sorry. I love you, Kay. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't." A ghost of a smile played on his lips as her tried to resort back to their joking relationship.

Her hard gaze softened and her body was no longer tense as she whispered back, "I know Peter." Peter never apologized unless he really meant it. "I'm sorry too. You're… you're just trying to be someone you're not. You don't have to try to be a good person. You are a good person. Don't try so hard."

Peter smiled, knowing she didn't mean this in an insulting way. "I'll do that."

"Good," she answered. "I don't know why I married you," she joked, "with your insufferable ego."

"Ha ha," he laughed sarcastically, yet his eyes twinkled with happiness.

She lightly pecked him on the lips and said with every bit of sincerity, "I love you too Peter. Now, let's catch up before they think we murdered each other."

"Edmund would already think that," Peter muttered and Kaylee laughed.

--

As the fire started to dwindle down to the last of the orange embers, everyone curled up in their own spot around the circle to try and get some sleep. Kaylee snuggled underneath Peter's arm in search of warmth and shelter from the chilly night air.

The dwarf's snores filled the air around them, informing the kids he was asleep. Peter's breathing and heart beat slowed into a steady pace almost lulling Kaylee to sleep. His arm relaxed further proving he had drifted into the dream-filled unconsciousness.

Edmund's back was towards her so she couldn't really tell if he had fallen asleep, but she knew Susan and Lucy hadn't. In fact, they started to talk, and she couldn't help but overhear, but because of the drowsiness that seemed to creep into her mind, she only caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

Evidently, Susan was having second thoughts about coming back. Strangely, and as she thought about it more and more, Kaylee too had mixed feelings. Sure, Peter had not been the same since they had returned to England, but was this Peter really better? Had he really changed back into the Peter she fell in love with? The old Peter? He seemed to be bipolar of sorts, apologizing now but what was he going to be like tomorrow?

Obviously, someone needed them here. Or else… why would have Aslan brought them back? That was another thing that had been bothering her. Why had Lucy seen him and not her? Was she the only one good enough or the only one still open-minded enough to believe that he could still help them? Kaylee knew he could. She knew she knew it. But did she believe it with her soul? Not entirely. He wasn't there to help them when they first arrived. Doubts swirled in her mind, until one part eventually screamed at her to stop. _Aslan is always there, no matter where you are, _it said. _Don't worry. He knows what's going to happen and he'll make sure it doesn't get out of hand. _

These comforting thoughts were what finally sent her into a peaceful slumber.

--

"Where," Cassie said trying to make herself a makeshift bed on the grass as some of the troupes (she called them troupes now even though the war hadn't actually started) went off to the Telemarine campsite to acquire weapons, "do you think we could set up as a camp without having to guard the boarders extensively? Because I don't want to waste eighty people just to guard the camp site, especially because of how bad you said your uncle was."

Caspian shook his head as he tried to come up with an idea. Then, after a few more seconds of thought, he said, "We could always go to the Stone Table."

"That thing isn't gone yet?" she wondered, with slightly resentful memories considering Aslan was killed there. "Though, I guess it's really a very magical piece of stone and would last a while."

"Not only that," Caspian replied, turning on his side and propping his head on his hand to look at her, "but the hill it was perched on, grew over it."

"The hill grew?" she asked, skeptical. But the more she thought about this and Narnia, the less it seemed that it was impossible. "So it's underground now." Claustrophobic thoughts invaded her mind just at the thought of staying underground for a long period of time. Ever since that one episode of her favorite show where her second favorite character had been buried alive, underground did not seem like a very nice place with the ants and the lack of air… A shiver went down her spine. _I still remember that? _She thought to herself. _Wow, just a year did a whole lot for me… _She would have gone deeper into her memories were it not for the problem at hand, so she forced herself to focus. If underground was the safest place that was where they would go.

"Right," he said. "There's only one entrance so it should be well guarded and easy to do so."

Nodding, she quirked her eyebrows and said, "That'll work. When the soldiers get back tomorrow morning, we'll head off there. I think I still remember where it is."

"If not, the other Narnians do," Caspian said. "How's your arm?"

Subconsciously, he looked down to her wound and said, "It's fine. Doesn't hurt. We should probably get some sleep. We have a long walk in the morning ahead of us." Caspian agreed and lay back down onto the lawn, staring up at the stars. He fell asleep with them twinkling above him, and the smoke of the many small fires swirling into black lines and disappearing into the dark, inky blue night sky.

--

A/N: Like I said before, this isn't the greatest chapter. If you feel the need, review. If not... it's really all good. I'll live. ;D


	6. Reunited and it Feels so Good

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. Please don't sue me. Not even the title of the chapter is mine...

A/N: Okay, so I'm really sorry it took me months to update. Life seemed to get into the way. Now that it is summer, updates should come more frequently. I'm pretty sure this is a lame filler chapter as well, but I got some stuff in from most of the character's perspective and not just one person. Review and let me know how it is. And this time I checked. This is not the same chapter as chapter five, thank you very much. Also, I'm planning on rewriting A New Hero if everyone is down with that. And if I get enough requests I'll probably do Growing Up too. Not change the story too much, but flesh it out more, add more things it that make the story richer and perhaps a little funnier. Let me know what you think. Sorry again this took so long and for the fact this is a filler chapter. Don't kill me! Review if you want! Thanks guys!

~N~N~N~

Peter stirred in his sleep as a small noise rustled in the bushes around him. He managed to open his sleepy eyes just in time to see Lucy disappear out of his line of vision. Mentally he cursed his little sister's curiosity and attempted to wriggle his way out from underneath Kaylee. Thankful for the first time in his life that she was a heavy sleeper, he released himself from his wife's grip, slipped his shoes on and followed Lucy out into the woods.

He was careful not to follow too closely behind her, for if she found she was being followed she would most likely yell at him. But out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Yes this was a forest, but this was something big, something he hadn't seen in a long time. His mind jumped to Lucy and he all but tackled her into the ground. At first she tried to wiggle from his grasp, but when he pointed to the Minotaur emerging from the trees, she understood the gravity of the situation.

He unsheathed his sword without a sound and crept to the edge of his hiding place. With a cry he leaped out to strike, but his blow was blocked by another sword. A boy slightly older than Peter was preventing him from killing his target. The dark-haired boy was a skilled swordsman, and after several frantic exchanges from both sides, he managed to disarm Peter. However, Peter also managed to disarm the boy and he picked up a rock to hit him over the head. But a shrill cry of "Caspian _stop_!" prevented the boy from hitting Peter.

To his utter astonishment, just across from where they were dueling stood Cassie with wide eyes. "Cassie?" he forced himself to mumbled in shock.

"Wait," Caspian said to her, "do you know him?"

"Know him?" Cassie asked coming down the hill to get a closer look at both of the boys, "I'm married to his brother." When she reached the slightly battered pair, she smiled. "Hey Pete. Good to see you. You look different though. You got… young."

"Well I could say the same thing about you," he said with a grin. She chuckled and pulled him in for a hug.

"I was worried," she said when she pulled away. "I thought that I would have to save the world all by myself."

"Cassie!" a small voice called from the bushes. Lucy suddenly appeared from where she was hiding before and dashed up to the older girl.

"Lucy!" she exclaimed as the little girl plowed into her for a quite strong hug considering her size.

"We thought you weren't here!" Lucy said, and then continued to babble about everything that had happened. A few voices floating up the hill however, cut her epic tale short.

"I thought Lucy said she wouldn't wander off anymore." This was Kaylee.

"So did Peter, but we can see where that ended up," Edmund replied and Peter heard Cassie stifle a slight gasp. Kaylee was not aware of this however.

The girl appeared from behind the bushes followed closely behind by Susan, Edmund, and even Trumpkin who was curious as to where the two others had gone off to. Kaylee put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "Peter Pevensie. I leave you alone for five minutes and you get into a fight!" She strode over, clearly not seeing the other girl but moving right towards the boy. She tipped his chin up to get a closer look at the cut he had acquired on his lip. "Look what you've done to this poor boy! Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"As motherly as ever I see, Kay," Cassie said with a grin.

"Well, thank you very much Cassie," Kaylee replied with a tossed glance her way. But she did a double take and said, "Cassie?"

"And yet, I'm still more observant," the other girl smirked.

But Kaylee did not try and make a retort. A broad grin spread across her face and she exclaimed, "Cassie!" with a chuckled. Without a second thought she hugged her tightly and laughed again. "It's about time you showed up! I was starting to wonder."

"And you think I wasn't?" Cassie said. But right at that moment it dawned on Kaylee and she looked back to her (almost) brother. He was frozen to his spot staring, just staring right at the girl beside her. She looked back to Cassie and saw she was doing almost the exact same thing, her mouth open. They looked to be about three years apart now, but from what happened next that small fact either escaped their notice, or it really didn't bother them.

Cassie just about shoved everyone out of her way and leaped into Edmund's arms. Their lips locked and after several seconds Peter and Kaylee exchanged amused glances.

But it wasn't several seconds to Edmund and Cassie. It could have been several sunlit days and they wouldn't have known the difference. The broke apart and Cassie grinned. "Good to see you again," she whispered.

"Likewise," he said back slightly breathless. He reached into his bag that hung at his side and pulled out a long green and black dress. "I had to guess your size, but I'm sure you would want something more comfortable."

Cassie smiled and reached out to take it but before she could say anything in reply, a collective, "Aww!" rang out behind them. "That is so adorable!" Kaylee squealed.

"Shut up!" Edmund hissed over Cassie's shoulder, his cheeks turning a fiery red.

"Thank you Edmund," Cassie whispered with another light kiss. "I missed you and this."

"So I'm not the only one?" Edmund asked and Cassie laughed. She could almost hear the lyrics to the old Peaches and Herb song in the background and she had to swallow down the urge to burst into song.

The moment was interrupted by Caspian who managed to stutter, "You are the Kings and Queens of Old?"

Peter nodded his head and replied, "I believe you called."

"Yes…" Caspian replied. "But I thought you'd be… older," he finished lamely upon seeing Cassie's raised eyebrows.

"Well, if you'd like, we could come back in a few years," Peter said turning away, but Kaylee elbowed him in the chest.

"Peter!" she hissed, and then smiled. "You're not exactly what we were expecting either, but here we are. How can we help?"

Cassie stepped up and said, "I believe I have taken care of things so far. We will have weapons secured fairly soon, thanks to Reepicheep." She inclined her head and the mouse she came to know so well stepped forward.

"I have acquired a group to go and ambush the Telemarine camp during the night. Their weapons will soon become ours, Your Majesties," he said bowing deeply.

"Good, because we're going to need all the swords we can get," Peter said, implying something dreadful about Caspian's leadership skills. Peter missed Kaylee's glare however.

"Oh my gosh," Lucy whispered to Susan still staring down at the mouse. "He is so cute!"

The mouse heard this and after whipping out his sword and spinning around he demanded, "Who said that?"

Lucy let out a small smile, but responded. "Sorry…"

"Oh!" the mouse exclaimed upon seeing Lucy. "Your Majesty! With the greatest respect, I would think that courageous or courteous chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia!"

"And you are quite right," Kaylee said with a grin. Her eyes shifted between Cassie and Caspian as she asked, "So where are you going?"

Caspian was about to answer when Cassie grinned mischievously. "You'll find out when we get there. Come on." She intertwined her fingers with Edmund's and she set off down the path following the Narnians that knew the way towards what she now knew was called "Aslan's Howe".

Edmund furrowed his brow. "What happened to your arm?" he asked her.

Cassie looked down to her day old wound and shrugged. "Nothing, it's fine."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Cassie…" he said.

She sighed and replied, "I… got shot." His eyes widened and he was about to shout out a series of questions but Cassie kept talking to stop him. "It wasn't a huge deal. Glenstorm healed it. It's fine. Really," she added seeing as he wasn't buying any of what she was selling.

He closed his eyes in an internal struggle to stop himself from being over protective. "Okay," he replied. "Okay, okay. Fine. You're okay. That's all that matters." He smiled.

"Good," Cassie answered. "So… what's new with you?" And that sent both Edmund and Cassie into a fit of laughter.

Kaylee sped up to try and speak with whom she now knew to be Prince Caspian. Peter scowled but said nothing. Why would she want to talk to him anyway? "I'm sorry for Peter's behavior before," she said brightly to the Prince. "He's been a little… touchy lately. He really does want to help. He just… doesn't quite know how to do it yet."

Caspian smiled. "I understand," he said. "I was talking to Cassie before and she has the same worries. I supposed that she knows how to deal with it better than…" He didn't actually say Peter's name, but she got what he was implying.

"I suppose you're right," Kaylee chuckled. "Girls know how to deal with that kind of stuff better than boys anyway." After a few moments of silence she asked, "So, no hard feelings that Peter cut your lip?"

He shook his head. "No. Cassie nearly broke my nose and I forgave her."

"Really?" she asked. Caspian nodded. "She hasn't done that in a while."

"Well," he said, "it was effective." Kaylee then found herself laughing harder than she had in weeks and hadn't the foggiest idea why.

Caspian looked slightly alarmed. "I'm sorry," she said through her laughs. "This is not appropriate for me to be laughing at. I'm sorry." She bit her lip to conceal the chuckles that still wanted to escape. "Is your nose all right?"

"Its fine," he answered, slightly confused, but grinning none the less.

"Good," she said patting his arm. "That's good. So, uh, where _are_ we going?"

Caspian shook his head at the queen's bizarre behavior, but started to speak. "Your husband mentioned that we would need some type of fortification. Somewhere to train. I believe we found such a place. The Narnians were leading us there when you happened upon us. I even think that some of the Narnians are there now taking shelter and preparing to defend themselves."

"Well that's…" Kaylee said. "Really excellent actually."

"Kaylee," she heard Susan lightly call from behind her.

"Excuse me," she said politely.

"Of course, your Majesty," Caspian muttered as she fell out of step with him.

Lucy was farther behind her sibling, striding peacefully in front of Trumpkin and another dwarf her dear little friend seemed to know. "So what are they like?" the dwarf she didn't know asked.

"Complainers," Trumpkin began. "Stubborn as mules in the morning…"

"So you like them?" the dwarf surmised.

"Yeah," Trumpkin answered and Lucy smiled.

"Your Majesty?" she heard a voice below her ask. She looked down and saw the mouse she knew to be Reepicheep walking long side her on his two hind legs.

"Yes?" she asked pleasantly with a smile. "And what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The pleasure is all mine, You Highness," the mouse answered with what could have been considered a blush. "I was merely bidden by King Peter to come and retrieve you. He wishes that you are with the rest of the royal court."

"Oh, phooey on Peter," Lucy said with a frown. "If he wants me with him, he should just come and get me himself. He's got legs doesn't he?" Reepicheep seemed uncomfortable bashing the High King as Lucy was doing so he merely remained silent. She sighed. "Well fine. If that's what Peter wants I suppose I should go." She picked up her dress so she wouldn't trip as she quickened her pace but stopped when she saw the mouse was not with her. "You can come as well if you like." Lucy smiled as the mouse got on all fours to catch up with her. When he did, he stood upright and they walked forward to the front of the line.

It wasn't long before the trees began to thin until there were no more. Before them was a long field of green grass surrounded by trees on three sides and a towering hill on the side opposite them. "It might not be what you are used to," Caspian said to the six, "but it is defensible."

Kaylee couldn't help but grin at the amount of creatures already taking shelter in the hill. There were scads of creatures of all types, centaurs and fauns, animals and dwarves, all creatures she had come to know and love and miss in her time in England.

Without even thinking she fell into step with the other five royals walking beside her, Peter and Kaylee in the center. On Kaylee's right were Susan and Lucy. To Peter's left, Edmund and Cassie walked hand in hand. Caspian disappeared behind them, feeling very out of place with the Kings and Queens of Old.

As they walked closer and closer, they saw the ruins of what must have been some sort of temple that had long since forgotten its original use. Beyond that was the entrance to the inside of the hill. Centaurs lined the pathway and upon the orders of who appeared to be the leader, extracted their swords and held them high above the heads of their Kings and Queens. There was even a foal among the elders and his father had to lift the sword higher as Lucy passed under it.

She didn't mind ducking under it however. She gave a gracious smile to both of the creatures and kept pace with her brothers and sisters. Seconds later they passed under the entry way out of the sunlight.

~N~N~N~

A/N: Again, this is a lame filler chapter and I'm sorry... I just wanted something up so you all don't come and murder me in my sleep. Now that school's out I'll be able to write more and in fact, I have some of the next chapter written! Review if you want to!


End file.
